


Two (2) Hands (Just Want to Hold your Hand)

by claireandelide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Where Hinata addresses Naruto's fears and hopes to put them to rest





	Two (2) Hands (Just Want to Hold your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [I have two hands](http://forcountrygirls-blog.tumblr.com/post/47282326828/if-i-every-got-this-text-message-from-a-guy-i)

Naruto felt like a fox in the henhouse and the only way to atone for his trespass was to confess.

Try to fence in his emotions and screen his thoughts. Try to keep the wires from getting mixed up.

Yadda, yadda, yadda. Good girl, great grades, better looks.

Yadda, yadda, yadda. Bad boy, poor record, worst prospects.

But, he had potential.

And work ethic.

And a big mouth.

Hinata always laughed.

A balm, a beacon. It kept bringing Naruto back to a space  _he_ didn’t feel he should be.

A sanctuary for the defenseless.

He was a predator.

And as outdated as it was, Hinata was treated like potential prey.

Naruto folded his hands. It was how he reined himself in and focused. He needed to be present to watch his tongue as he made this leap.

“Hinata, I have feelings for you.”

Her eyes grew and her cheeks began to color.

“And I don’t want you to feel any pressure. I know how it might look for someone like you to be with someone like me.”

“Naruto, I —“

“But, I had to get it off my chest. I felt it suffocating me. Every time I look at you,” Naruto met Hinata’s eyes. She opened her mouth and he began again, “…I don’t know. I feel like if I say anything more. I’ll make it worse. So I should just g—“

“Naruto, I don’t care!” Hinata pressed her fingers against his lips. “That doesn’t matter to me. As long as what you said…as long as you mean it. That you have feelings.”

“But, Hinata,” he pulled her hands from his face. “I’m such a handful.”

Hinata thought about it for a moment. She smiled slowly, squeezing his hands. “Well, it’s a good thing I have two hands, Naruto.”


End file.
